Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale
Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale is a game adaptation of Anthracite's version of Miitopia in their fanfiction, Violetsbane, or VAMT for short. The storyline is similar to the original canon, but has more major differences as the story goes on. In the game there are a couple roles prefilled, but the rest are able to be filled in with other characters. The reason for this is because it fits in more with the VAMT canon more. Blurb "Violet was a somewhat simple traveler who kept her own secrets- secrets that she wouldn't dare tell a single soul. She's hardly content with her current lifestyle, and wished for change...that was until she was charged with the task of defeating the Dark Lord under the orders of the Guardian Spirit. Now she's stuck with the challenge, and can't turn back." Features In Violetsbane, there have been a few added elements to suit the gameplay. Several examples include: * Romantic and platonic relationship levels. For some certain characters the romantic levels may be one-sided. * Each of the ten teammates in the original has their own character, due to this being the game version of VAMT. * Added classes like Dragon Tamer and Sage, due to the inclusion of them in the original VAMT. * After beating the main game, you are able to add your own Miis to the game with the option of using the Villa. * Places like Powdered Peaks, Peculia, Nimbus, and the Traveler's Hub have been expanded upon. * A new feature called the "Adventurer's Tavern" has been added to the inns. * Able to mix and match personalities. * The ability to switch between focusing on the main protagonist's journey or the Great Sage's journey, at least before the Karkaton arc. * Each region has their own arc, which is usually about 14-20 chapters within each one (based entirely on how much Anthracite has written for their fanfic). Example being, the Greenhorne arc has 14 full chapters. * Has a wagon feature that allows you to have all of your Miis with you and able to switch them out on short notice. (Because how the other Miis catch up with the main team when they're at the inn has always baffled Anthracite.) * Has a ship feature that allows you to explore the seas and find new continents. Chapters This is specifically for the plot of each arc in the game. Greenhorne Arc Chapters Neksdor Arc Chapters Realm of the Fey Arc Chapters Karkaton Arc Chapters Powdered Peaks Arc Chapters Peculia Arc Chapters Nimbus Arc Chapters Final Arc Chapters (The Sky Scraper, Otherworld) Post Arc Chapters (Galados Isle, New Lumos, etc) Major Characters Violet - Main Protagonist Tristan - First teammate, ?? Holly - Second teammate, ?? Silverfire (Spencer) - Third teammate, ?? Twyla - Fourth teammate Ivy - Fifth teammate Jayson - Sixth teammate Prince Spiritmask - Seventh teammate, prince of Neksdor Columbia - Eighth teammate Hazel - Ninth teammate Guardian Spirit Dubious Mayor Great Sage Prince from a Nearby Land Genie of the Lamp Desert Celebrity Youngest Fab Fairy Middle Fab Fairy Eldest Fab Fairy Ex-Dark Lord Reborn World Miitopia Greenhorne: * Greenhorne Town * Easin Hills * Strange Grove * Riverdeep Cavern * Castle View * Greenhorne Castle * Wayward Woods * Arid Frontier * Nightmare Tower * True Nightmare Tower Neksdor: * Neksdor Desert * Neksdor Town * Wetland Way * Underground Maze * Neksdor Castle (New!) * Great Pyramid Realm of the Fey: * Realm of the Fey (Area) * Elven Retreat * Citrus Cave * Bigg Forest * Lotus Lake Karkaton: * Karkaton Ascent * Haven Hollow (Updated) * Karkaton (Area) * Karkaton Peak * Dark Lord's Castle Powdered Peaks: * Ghontu Waste * Ghontu Backwoods (New!) * Ghontu Cave * Sleet Trail (New!) * Tschilly Peak * Tschilly Village (New!) Peculia: * Peculia (Area) ** Curious Coppice (Forest Area) ** Secretive Sandrift (Desert Area) ** Cryptic Citadel (Castle Area) ** Veiled Wastelands (Snowy fields area) (New!) * Tabby Town (New!) * Imp Village (New!) * Eerie Road * Manor Macabre Nimbus: * Nimbus (Area) * Imp Kingdom (New!) * Sterile Plant * Sinister Plant The Sky Scraper: * The Sky Scraper Otherworld: * Otherworld (Area) * Darker Lord's Domain * Darker Lord's Annex Galados Isle: * Galados Isle (Area) * Galados Hamlet (New!) * Seaside Grotto ** Webbed Tribe (New!) * Midland Marsh ** Swamp Tribe (New!) * Uncharted Galados New Lumos: * 1st District * 2nd District * 3rd District * 4th District * 5th District * 6th District * 7th District * 8th District * The Tower of Dread * Shadowed Seafront (New!) * HP Banana Factory (New!) Traveler's Hub: * Traveler's Hub Vanishtopia Vanishtopia is an entirely new continent in the fanon Violetsbane game and in the VAMT canon. It's a hidden land that not many know of, due to it being hidden in the from most Miis' sight. After being able to access the ship, you'll be able to visit Vanishtopia. (WIP) Trivia * Anthracite started writing the Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale fanfiction on May 2018, and has written 22 full chapters so far. Currently they're rewriting it because they wrote it when they first started out so it's yucky :/ * Vanishtopia was a concept Anthracite thought of last minute * VAMT shares some aspects with Ashtopia, another fanon of Anthracite's. * Anthracite is currently working on this game as well as Ashtopia. * Violetsbane has its own wiki. * The written version of Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale can be found on its wiki (link on Anthracte's profile), or can be read on the Authors Academy wiki here. Category:Anthracite Category:Violetsbane: A Miitopian Tale Category:Games